The Art of Seduction, by Illidan Stormrage
by PennyForTheGuy
Summary: Piece two of the Art of Seduction series. Years prior to meeting Sargeras and the War of the Ancients, Illidan Stormrage meets an odd person in the forest near Zin-Azshari and decides to have a tyrst with them.


The Art of Seduction; by Illidan Stormrage

Crickets chirped in the bushes just outside the wide open windows, and owls hooted calmly in the trees not much further away. Elune's unparalleled light breathed softly down upon the thick forest outside, only a few solitary silver shafts reaching the forest floor and even fewer filtering into the room.

Still, Illidan barely needed any light to see by, even during this fussy preparation. His amber eyes glowed in the relative darkness of his bedroom like two small lanterns. Illidan was brushing his hair, carefully dragging the soft brush through his long onyx locks. After thousands of strokes all the loose strands were gone and it his hair was gleaming like a young raven's wing.

He smiled as he continued brushing, liking the shine of his eyes, his hair, and his smile playing against each other. His light purple skin glistened a bit as well, highlighting his well-formed muscles. He wasn't wearing much more than a thin cloth tied about his hips. It was really a precaution; one the slim chance someone walking by might catch a glimpse.

Had he lived higher up, off the street level he would not have bothered and been perfectly happy to prance around his stark but elegant room in the nude. But many elves in Zin-Azshari were known to be brazen enough to simply climb into a person's room if they saw someone they liked. Illidan was more than powerful enough to repel a random 'suitor' but he still didn't like the thought. Not being completely naked would be less inviting to a passerby.

On another night he might have invited such a visit, but tonight was different. He had a date, a date with someone new and strange in the Kal'dorei capital. They were not part of the mainstream; they liked to hide in the many forested areas. But they were a pure soul, and held the Kal'dorei and they're culture in utter amazement. They also couldn't seem to stop staring at Illidan, couldn't stop telling him how beautiful he looked all the time.

All this innocence and flattery had endeared them to him enough for him to suggest a tryst. He remembered how wide their eyes had gone, and the nervous nod in agreement.

Finally he put his brush down and flipped his hair a few times, then grabbed a long leather thong from the table and stuck it in his teeth. He then bent over and selected the locks of hair to wear in his typical topknot. Once he had the right ones he carefully pulled the leather strip from his teeth and began tying it into place. He finished, stood up, and inspected his work. Naturally he needed to do some fixing of loose strands but he'd done it near perfectly again. It'd had taken attempt after frustrating attempt get this simple looking style down.

Once his hair was fixed and presentable his moved away from the mirror to his small wardrobe. Kal'dorei clothes were pretty but extremely durable, his own were designed to last countless years and since he was no flop he only kept a few on hand, enough to wear clean clothes between each wash. He selected something other than his normal out fit, a pair of silver silk trousers with a lilac belt embroidered with swirling white lines. He then slipped on a purple runecloth vest covered in similar silver designs and it hung down to the backs of his thighs. He fastened it with the tiny gold eyelets all along the front, but only fastened about four. This left his chest and belly boldly exposed. He examined himself again in the mirror; the whites and purples complimented his skin wonderfully. Now he just needed to get a pair of light sandals.

He had taken one more extra measure this night. Normally he added nothing to his natural scent as was common among the Kal'dorei. He rarely exerted himself didn't often need to cover up unpleasant scents. But tonight he wanted have an extra edge in his seduction, and had added a slight scent of cedar with a small amount of strategically placed balm. The balm also had less noticeable aphrodisiacs added.

At last Illidan judged he was ready for his tryst. He stepped out of the door to his room and into the long but open causeway which lead to one of the many building used for training Highborne mages.

But tonight he jumped over the side and onto the soft grass. It was slightly wet with night dew and his feet were soon wet. He didn't mind in the least. He made his way through the grass covered back alleys of Zin-Azshari. He made his way to a large section of forest that through all the years of Night Elves building and re-building along the banks of the Well of Eternity.

It was in that ancient section that his date waited for him to appear. He'd made just to be just a little late, always best to keep a date waiting. He stepped into the patch of forest, shining amber eyes surveying the trees and brushes for his intended.

As much as you ache to go into Zin-Azshari in all its ancient glory, you know you can't. Humans aren't even supposed to exist yet, and your sure that the elves wouldn't take kindly on some odd humanoid wandering into their most beloved city, the very seat of that evil but still radiant queen.

You met Illidan only a few days back, and you couldn't believe when he suggested your next meeting be a romantic one. Pre- fel magic Illidan is a dazzling man. Incredibly tall even without his hooves, he was suave, gracious, well mannered, and very seductive in every thing he did. How did Tyrande not fall for him? Every other female (and more than a few males) seemed to swoon at the mention his name and nearly pass out when he walked by.

And now you're about to spend one of these moon-kissed nights _with him._ You here soft footsteps over the grass and moss. You turn and see him arrive in the patch of forest you've been hiding in. He looked absolutely stunning, that outfit, oh how much fun will that be to peel off. Though from the looks of it it'll fall off if you so much as brush a finger against it.

You watch as his amber orbs search the forest for you. You don't get up, sooner or later those eerie elf eyes will find you. They do, he smiles, and heads straight for you. He enters the bush where you were hiding and bends over a bit, the motion more like a bow and offers you one of his elegant but large hands.

"Shall we?" his voice is smooth and deep, and has none of that weariness or anger it'll take one in a few millennia.

You take his hand, and he gently pulls you up and leads you a bit deeper into the forest, to the roots of one of very largest trees. One motion from his hand a few whispered words of ancient elven tongue and the roots begin to weave themselves into a huge wide basket, filled up with soft moss and grass. As a last touch beautiful and fragrant flowers that only grow along the banks of Well spring up along the edges also serving as some extra protection from peeping toms. Illidan lies down in it first, puts a hand behind his head and offers the other to you.

You take it, and as you lie down with him a canopy of large leaves close over you.

"Now," he purrs, "let's have some wicked fun."


End file.
